A user can use an augmented reality device to provide an enhanced or modified version of the user's environment by adding features or information in the user's field of view. Existing augmented reality applications include, for example, games that overlay a user's environment, or information services that can obtain information for objects in a field of view. It would be helpful if such information could be tailored to be relevant to the user.